Julius Novachrono
Summary The current Wizard King at the start of the story, Julius Novachrono is an awe-inspiring figure to most, being utterly indomitable in combat and is first seen returning victorious from another battle. Despite his overwhelming power and incredible popularity, he is actually a very childish person at heart and an absolute nerd around unique and ancient magic. Thus he comes across as being very frivolous with his duties. Regardless, he is also a wise and respected figure and a capable leader when the time calls for it, leading both Asta and Yuno to look up to him. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 6-B Name: Julius Novachrono, "Mahōtei" (Magic Emperor, Wizard King, Sorcery Emperor e.t.c.) Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 42 (13 physically after his resurrection) Classification: Human, Magic Knight, Mage, Wizard King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Acrobatics, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Spatial Manipulation (With Mana Zone), Magic Energy Attacks, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Age Manipulation via Aging Attack, Enhanced Senses with Mana Zone, Time Manipulation (Allows him for the following: Time Acceleration, Deceleration, Stop, Reverse, Time Looping, reverting attacks to the point that it never existed, and even annihilating the flow of time), Precognition (He gains the ability to see into the immediate future to help him dodge attacks and plan around his opponents movements and also allowing him to predict the encoming future events), Existence Erasure (By Time Reversal/Annihilation, He can erase people with a blast. Also he's capable of erasing the attacks of enemies via Time Reversal), Time Stop (Via Chrono Stasis, freezes the opponent's consciousness in time, rendering them incapable of action), By Chrono Stasis, he can capture attack's and revert them as they never existed), Attack Reflection (Via Chrono Stasis, He can capture attacks and throw it right back at them), Statistics Amplification (Julius is able to control all mana in an area around him, allowing him to divert it into his own spells and utilize it to increase the area of effect of his magic), Limited Resurrection (Due to additional time he had stored in his tattoo, his body after revival has reverted to adolescence), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin), Immense Pain Tolerance (Ignored a huge slice on his chest) Attack Potency: Likely Small Country level (As the Wizard King he is the strongest sorcerer in the Clover Kingdom and should be stronger than Asta and the Magic Knight Captains who were able to hold their own against Fana, Vetto, and Raia), certain attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: FTL (Vastly superior to Asta who can reflect magical beams of light, moved quickly enough that he seemed to phase through attacks. Managed to attack Patry before he could escape, despite the fact that the latter used Light Magic, with Julius acknowledging that it was indeed faster than his own magic. Later froze Patry's light in time as it traveled towards him.), higher with Time Acceleration Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human (Troubled by the weight of Asta's sword), higher with Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Country level via power-scaling (Vastly superior to any of the Captains), higher with Mana Skin Stamina: High; can easily dodge attacks while talking and charging a spell at the same time, his magical reserves should be on par with if not superior to any of the Knight Captains. Range: At least several Hundred Meters with magic. Hundred Kilometers with Chrono Anastasis Standard Equipment: His grimoire which allows him to use his magic. Intelligence: As the Magic Emperor, Julius is extremely experienced in warfare and is incredibly knowledgeable about magic and its workings. He is not afraid to make difficult choices and can quickly analyze targets he sees with a glance, gauging their power in an instant before defeating them with only the power he needs and nothing more. He is also a well-respected and reasonable leader with a keen eye for talent, instantly recognizing and recruiting Yami despite the latter's status as a foreigner, winning his loyalty in the process. However, he can be quite frivolous and casual, not taking fights seriously because he usually doesn't have to. While battling Licht, Julius repeatedly read into the future to anticipate Licht's movements, taking him completely by surprise and freezing nearly all of Licht's attacks in time before they could reach him. Weaknesses: He's a magic nut so he can be distracted if shown a magic he hasn't seen before. He states that he lacks the ability to control his magic properly when going all out, resulting in widespread destruction. He has a limited amount of "stored time". As a result, performing his Time Magic on a wide-enough scale will render him incapable of using his other spells, allowing Licht to stab him (though it happened because Julius was protecting the kingdom and holding back to not hurt William's body) Notable Attacks/Techniques: JuliusTimeEffect.png|The effects of a grazing attack from Julius' offensive magic PSX_20190727_005448.jpg|The effects of Time Restraint Magic: Chrono Stasis PSX_20190727_005437.jpg|Chrono Stasis effects Chrono_Stasis_Foresight_1.png|Attack being fired... Chrono_Stasis_Foresight_2.png|Mana Zone: "Chrono Stasis" Grigora PSX_20190727_005412.jpg|Chrono Anastasis Juliusee.png|Julius erasing his opponents *'Time Magic:' Julius wields Time Magic that allows him to control the flow of time, slowing it down, accelerating it, and even stopping it. Although his usage of this magic has yet to be fully explored, he has been shown to use this magic both offensively and defensively. * Aging Attack: A currently unnamed spell, Julius fires a blast that rapidly ages the target. Even a grazing blow is enough to age the limb of a relatively young man into that of an elderly person's. ** Time Acceleration: By speeding up time around him, Julius can greatly increase his effective speed relative to others. ** Time Reversal: By using time he "stole from the future", Julius can heal his wounds by reversing them to make it as though they never existed. ** Time Restraint Magic: Chrono Stasis: Freezes the opponent's consciousness in time so that they continue to experience the same split second continuously, rendering them incapable of action. This spell appears to have a short activation time before the spell completes itself. ** Mana Zone: "Chrono Stasis" Grigora: By combining his magic with Mana Zone, Julius freezes a series of attacks in time, proving fast enough to even stop light in its tracks. **'Chrono Anastasis': He creates a clock face that expands and covers the targeted area. Within that area, the user is able to stop and rewind time, which is reflected in the movements of the hands on the clock. **'Unnamed Erasing Attack': Currently unnamed spell (it's likely Time Annihilation, but unfortunately it wasn't confirmed), Julius creates two orbs in his hands that erase from existence anything they make contact with. Mana Zone: Julius is able to control all mana in an area around him, allowing him to divert it into his own spells and utilize it to increase the area of effect of his magic. He can also use it to launch spells from any direction. When used in conjunction with his Time Magic, he gains the ability to see into the immediate future to help him dodge attacks and plan around his opponents' movements. Transformation Magic: Julius uses this form of magic to take the form of another human being. He usually uses it to walk among the commoners without being recognized. Reinforcement Magic: Julius uses this magic to increase his physical abilities, such as speed, defense and attack force. *'Mana Skin:' The user increases his own durability by coating his body with mana. PSX_20190812_225945.jpg|Julius's Grimore Others Notable Victories: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (Speed was equalized) Borsalino Kizaru (One Piece) Kizaru's Profile (Speed equalized. Both were in character. They started 50 meters away) Jibril (No Game No Life) Jibril's profile (Speed was equalized) Patrick Redfield (One Piece) Patrick's Profile (Both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Timemon (Digimon) Timemon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Black Clover Category:Time Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Kings Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Age Users Category:Illusionists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Aura Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Game Characters Category:Willpower Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teenagers Category:Rulers Category:Royal Characters Category:Broom Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Shueisha Category:Sorcerers Category:Military Characters